My Immortal
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Me gustaría que realmente te fueras de aquí para no tener que llorarte.
**Ya se lo que dirán... "¿Una historia nueva de Scarlett que no es en la madrugada?" Los tengo bien acostumbrados a eso xDxDxDxD Admítanlo, el 90% de mis one-shot's o actualizaciones son desdpués de las 11pm xDxDxDxDxD y esta no es la excepción.**

 **Les advierto de una vez que si no quieren llorar a moco tendido e insultar a medio mundo cierren este fic porque de verdad les va a llegar al kokoro ¿Porqué? Porque esto esta basado en un 97% en una canción de evanescence del mismo título de este one-shot, si aun así desean seguir leyendo no es mi responsabilidad, advertidos quedan.**

 **MSLN NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**

* * *

Había sido un día largo de trabajo, apenas llegue a mi apartamento arroje el saco de mi traje y me deje caer sobre el sofá, ni siquiera encendí la luz, estaba realmente cansada de todo; de que un jefe me tratase de la mierda por negarme a ser su juguete sexual, de que mi familia me tratase como la oveja negra por negarme a ser una marioneta más y sobre todas las cosas que el amor de mi vida no esté aquí.

¿Qué de malo hay que no esté una persona en mi vida? Mucho. No era una simple persona, era la persona más importante para mí, era la persona que lograba calmarme cuando estaba por enloquecer, es la única persona a quien yo podré llegar a amar, incontables son las veces que he intentado mirar a alguien más pero nunca funciona. Sus ojos bicolor siempre vienen a mí cuando me atrevo a fijar la mirada en otra persona, es el tacto sedoso de sus cabellos el que viene a mis manos cuando trato de acercarme a alguna otra chica, es su sonrisa la que siempre me hace retroceder al inicio de todo. Soy una completa idiota por no poder dejar de amar a alguien que ya no está a mi lado. Peor que eso, soy patética.

Gire mi cuerpo viendo al infinito situado en el techo del lugar recordando cada momento de nuestra historia y al mismo tiempo evitando que mis lágrimas salgan una vez más, ya he llorado por suficiente tiempo.

Me senté y camine a la cocina, debía comer o moriría de hambre aunque... ¿Qué más da ya? Soy solo un cuerpo más completamente carente de consciencia. Mientras esperaba que el microondas que contenía la comida recalentada del día anterior me indicara que la recogiera, reí sin gracia al darme cuenta que una vez más le había puesto su lugar en la mesa, las viejas costumbres no mueren, o por lo menos eso dicen y conmigo aplica bastante bien.

El teléfono suena pero no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie así que lo pongo en silencio, solo una persona me llama y no es a quien sigo esperando... así ya hayan pasado tres años desde que me dejo. Mis ojos igualmente bicolor cambiaron su rumbo al notar la vieja fotografía que decoraba la barra que dividía la entrada y solo apreté los puños al ver la caja que reposaba a su lado.

La mirada tan alegre que tenía en ese entonces parece de fantasía con la que porto ahora, el ver esa sonrisa en mi viejo yo me hace preguntarme "¿Cuándo fue que olvide el cómo sonreír?" Y por último, pero no menos importante, mirar a la persona que me abrazaba con completo cariño recriminándome el no saber apreciarla. No puede el evitar acercarme y tomar el dichoso portarretratos en el que reposaba la fotografía y acariciar su rostro con una finura y delicadeza digna de ella.

¿Porque aún no tiro la foto? Es un constante recordatorio de que no estás y uno de los tantos impedimentos para olvidarte y sepultarte para comenzar de nuevo. Ni siquiera puedo ponerlo boca abajo, siento que te estoy dando la espalda, negando todo, cosa que no puedo, puesto que compartí toda mi vida a tu lado.

Estaba en el primer año de secundaria si no estoy mal, tenía trece años, ella tenía once. Estaba por terminar mi primer año y querían que instruyéramos a los chicos de sexto grado a no tenerle a la nueva etapa que representa la secundaria. Decir que me enamore de ella al instante es mentir, yo estaba más que concentrada en mis estudios que en el amor, sin contar que era demasiado chica, tanto ella como yo. Ni siquiera charlé con ella a primera instancia, me había tocado una amiga suya con la cual me lleve muy bien, al punto de hacerme su superior y frecuentarle una vez que estuvimos ambas en secundaria, ahora yo en mi segundo año.

Mi situación no era muy buena, yo había crecido sin amor maternal y la única familia que tenía era mi padre puesto que mi madre era hija única, los hermanos de mi padre nos dieron la espalda y a mis abuelos les había llegado la edad. Mi padre se la pasaba en el trabajo pero ella... Ella tenía no sólo a la mejor madre del mundo, ella tenía a las dos mejores madres del mundo. Ella no necesitaba un padre pero yo sí necesitaba una figura de autoridad, ya fuera paterna o materna.

Nunca logro recordar con exactitud el porqué, pero desde que cumplí los catorce me la pasaba más en su casa que en la mía, sus madres me trataban como una más de la familia y poco a poco el estar juntas paso a ser algo tan natural que él no estar juntas me hacía sentir rara.

La mente es graciosa, no ha pasado ni un minuto y ya me puse a pensar en todo eso, y eso lo se gracias al pitido del microondas. Me senté dando el clásico "Buen Provecho" Japonés así nadie fuera testigo de mis falsos modales, yo soy cualquier cosa menos el estereotipo de las mujeres japonesa. Para comenzar tengo él cabello largo, sí, pero por descendencia paterna éste es de un verde-plata así como mis ojos son heterocromáticos, azul y púrpura comenzando de la izquierda, igualmente hereditarios por mi padre, y por si fuera poco mi nombre es extranjero, nada más escúchalo, Einhald Stratos. Mi padre era extranjero, ni siquiera tengo los ojos rasgados como buena japonesa; así haya nacido y crecido acá, vaya ironía, ni siquiera escucho que pronuncien bien mi nombre. He escuchado un eterno "Ainharuto" mi vida entera con las ligeras excepciones que son mi familia, como era de esperarse, y la segunda madre de mi amada, Fate Testarossa, igualmente extranjera.

La única imagen que tengo de la mujer japonesa perfecta es la que tengo de Takamachi Nanoha, así ni sus ojos azules y su cabello cobrizo le den mucha pinta, su nombre, su voz, su altura, sus modales, su carácter, absolutamente todo lo demás qué esperas encontrar en una japonesa. Exceptuando obviamente su sexualidad, cosa que le permitió ver más allá dándole lugar a una criatura en sin hogar en lugar de apoyar la sobre-población. La elegida fue Vivio Takamachi, aquella que se llevó todo de mí. Una chica un par de años menor que yo, rubia y de ojos jade-Borgoña iniciando por la derecha; que orgullosamente presumía a sus dos madres sin miedo alguno a los prejuicios.

Mi teléfono vibro una vez más y lo sostuve un momento solo para ver un par de mensajes de una amiga mía, Victoria, donde prácticamente me interrogaba, que si ya había llegado, comido y arreglado. Era peor que una madre preocupona pero es lo mejor que tengo ahora. Mi padre me negó como su hija cuando le dije que me gustaban las mujeres y por ende mis tíos igual. Hay veces en las que me pregunto si mi madre me habría aceptado, me gusta imaginar que sería así y no tuviera que abandonar mi casa y comenzar a trabajar desde los diecisiete para mantenerme por completo.

Un mensaje corto que recitaba: _"Acabo de llegar, estoy por comer y todo está en perfecto no hay nada que arreglar. Gracias por preguntar"_ fue mi respuesta. Mientras consumía mis alimentos recordaba el cómo Vivio odiaba que comiera comida recalentada, alegaba que era malo para mi salud y la comida de casa era mucho mejor. Mi teléfono vibro una vez más, era Victoria...

 _"Nos preocupas a Sieg-chan y a mí, saldremos con Micaiah y las demás ¿Te nos unes?"_

 _"No gracias, necesito pasarme este fin sola. He estado reflexionando muchas cosas y tal vez es hora de por fin decirle adiós a Vivio Takamachi Harlaown"_

 _"Que te vaya bien con eso"_

Ella sabe que miento, yo sé que miento, todos saben que miento.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando por fin realice que amaba a mi mejor amiga, a Vivio, fue a los diecisiete cuando logre conquistarla y convertirnos en pareja y en mi felicidad le conté todo a mi padre. Se puso como loco, me exigió terminarla de inmediato, yo me negué y me echó de la casa. La familia Takamachi-Harlaown me acogió pero igualmente no quise depender de ellas y comencé a trabajar dejando mis estudios de lado por un momento. Termine el bachillerato con un año de atraso y orgullosamente termine mi carrera de ingeniería, ella estuvo conmigo al momento en que recibía mi título. Mi padre se puso en contacto conmigo varias veces creyendo que "había superado mi fase de rebeldía" pero siempre lo afronte junto mi novia. Lo éramos todo la una para la otra, claro que no éramos perfectas, tuvimos nuestros altercados pero supimos afrontarlos y resolverlos. Hubo momentos en los que casi tirábamos tantos años de relación a la mierda y dejarlo todo pero seguimos adelante.

Tenía veintitrés cuando logramos costear entre las dos este apartamento, recibimos algo de apoyo por Fate-san y Nanoha-san pero igualmente el mérito es casi nuestro. Seis años de relación y queríamos nuestro propio espacio, nuestra intimidad.

 _—Por favor cuida de mí—Me dijo ella con una sonrisa situadas frente a la puerta ya con las llaves del lugar. Yo solo me rasque la nuca avergonzada al tiempo en el que le respondí._

 _—Más bien tú cuidarás de que no incendie la casa—me reí y ella rio conmigo. Tome de su mano con dulzura y ella me abrazo, sin resistirme más la bese mostrando todo mi amor en ese gesto._

 _—Conmigo ya no tendrás accidentes de ese tipo, porque ahora yo cocinaré._

 _—Espero que realmente hayas mejorado en ese hábito—Le dije burlona recibiendo un golpe en el hombro. Ella había aprendido a mínimo no incendiar nada, pero en cuanto a sabor... Mejor no hablamos._

 _—Estúpida._

 _—Y así me amas—Le dije depositando un beso en su frente para posteriormente abrir la puerta._

Deje la mesa en la que estaba comiendo aventando los trastos al fregadero, y antes de partir a mi pieza me acerqué una vez más a donde estaba esa foto. Tenía veinte años y Vivio tenía dieciocho, estábamos de viaje en uno de los distritos de Akihabara, aunque no lo pareciera ella era una gran fan del anime y manga y esas cosas. A mí igualmente me gustaba ¡pero ella era una verdadera fan! Vivio acababa de graduarse y como celebración se me ocurrió llevarla a un lugar al que deseaba ir desde que se interesó por esas cosas. Estábamos fuera de una de las más grandes tiendas de ese tiempo de aquel lugar, le pedimos a un joven que pasaba que nos tomará una foto. Ella rebosaba de alegría, la cual me contagió. Se ancló de mi brazo y yo solo pude sonreír con ella, su sonrisa bastaba para iluminarme, haría cualquier cosa para que sonriera y ella lo sabía. La amaba, de verdad que la amaba y eso se veía en mi mirada llena de vitalidad y chispa, pero más que nada devoción hacia ella. El chico tomo un par de fotografías más pero sin duda esa fue la que más nos gustó como para imprimirla y enmarcarla.

Desde hace ocho años esa fotografía ha sido el centro de atención en mis decoraciones. Cuando nos mudamos al apartamento que ahora solo ocupo yo, ese retrato fue la primera cosa que encontró lugar, queríamos presumir nuestro amor y felicidad a todo el que entrara por esa puerta, ahora yo huyo de las miradas grabadas ahí. Abrí la caja que descansaba a lado del marco y ahí estaba el anillo con el que le propuse matrimonio, un sencillo anillo en plata con un diamante turquesa que resaltaba siempre. Tome dicho anillo entre mis dedos y camine a mi pieza no sin antes tomar el saco que había tirado para dejarlo en donde correspondía.

Sin cambiarme me deje caer sobre la cama alzando la mano que sostenía el anillo observándolo sin expresión alguna. Me niego a llorar una vez más por culpa tuya Vivio, me gustaría que realmente te fueras de aquí para no tener que llorarte más. ¡Te lo has llevado todo! Mi corazón, mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir y seguir adelante, mi confianza, mi sonrisa, todo menos una cosa: el dolor.

El dolor sigue aquí, es real y el tiempo no lo cura, solo expande cada vez más la herida al tiempo en el que le agrega sal.

Aprieto mis párpados fuertemente al tiempo que encierro el anillo en uno de mis puños y lo acercó a mi pecho.

 _—No llores más mi princesa—Dije después de una muy fuerte discusión que tuvimos una vez por celos. Pasé mi pulgar por sus párpados eliminando el rastro de las lágrimas—Me duele, me despedaza que llores. Sonríe por favor, es tu sonrisa la que me da vida—suplique._

Ahora soy yo quien llora, de nuevo, pero esta vez como otras tantas Vivio no está para darme un abrazo y calmarme como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Fueron casi diez años de noviazgo en los que sostuve su mano, tenía toda mi vida con ella, no podía imaginar a alguien más. Ahora mi mano está fría sin su calor anhelando su contacto aunque fuera una vez más.

Esto no me lleva a nada, debo dejar de ser tan patética y olvidarla de una vez, deshacer todo este amor, desaparecer todo. Con impotencia arrojo ese anillo lejos, con rencor hacia ella por dejarme solo puedo observar otra fotografía que reposaba en la comida, era su favorita. Estaba tomada justo en el momento en el que me proponía. Aún lo recuerdo.

Había yo decidido que después de tanto tiempo quería hacerlo realmente oficial ante la ley, que ella tuviera mis derechos de pareja ante todos. Quería atarme toda la vida a ella, despertarme todas las mañanas y decirle "buenos días señorita Stratos" por lo que compre un anillo especial pero tampoco tan pomposo, ella odiaba lo exagerado. Decidí por el diamante turquesa al darme cuenta de que ese sería el color del azul y el verde de nuestras miradas combinados, escogí la plata al ser sinónimo de elegancia, cosa que a ella le sobraba. El precio poco me importó, solo lo bien que luciría en su mano.

Fue durante nuestro octavo aniversario que la lleve a uno de los muelles más bellos de Uminari, rente una pequeña lancha y dimos un recorrido, cualquiera se arrodillaría o soltaría el más cursi de los discursos pero yo no. Con un poco de ayuda de Victoria y Sieglinde (a quienes conocí en la universidad) prepararon unos cuantos fuegos artificiales para que al explotar en el cielo se reflejarán diversas imágenes en el agua. En el momento decisivo la abrace por detrás observando el espectáculo y cuando estaba casi por terminar estiré la caja con el anillo dentro a ella pronunciando 3 simples y llanas, pero igualmente profundas palabras: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La fotografía la saco Sieglinde al momento en el que pronunciaba esas palabras con completa ilusión marcada en el rostro y se formaba la sonrisa en los labios de ella antes de darme el sí.

Ahora tome la fotografía tan bella y la estrelle contra el muro. ¿Porque todo era demasiado cruel?

Todo iba tan bien hasta aquel día en el que separamos caminos. Unas cuantas semanas antes de nuestra boda, ella tenía veinticinco, yo estaba por cumplir los veintisiete. Yo estaba tan contenta... Y me gusta creer que Vivio también lo estaba.

No quiero recordar más esto, quiero paz, quiero dormir pero su recuerdo no me deja. Harta de todo me coloqué los zapatos, tome las llaves del auto y salí. Voy a verte Vivio, no importa cómo.

Arranque unas cuantas flores de la vecina y las junte con otras que fui encontrando alrededor de tu nueva casa.

Camine a paso lento, me sentía nerviosa de nuevo hasta que finalmente la vi. Me paré frente a ella y mi mirada se tornó cristalina.

—Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Has estado bien? —Ella no me respondió, era obvio que no lo haría—Yo no tanto, te sigo llorando todas las noches por más que no quiero hacerlo, he roto demasiadas veces el cuadro en el que esta la foto que dijiste que era tu favorita en la cómoda de nuestra vieja habitación. Todos los fines de semana intento sepultarte, eliminar tus cosas y olvidarte por completo así sé que es imposible. Vivo de la comida recalentada que tanto odias pero aquí te traigo aquí unas flores para tratar de disculparme por eso. Hehe...

Deje las flores sobre el concreto y lo golpee una vez más. Tantas veces lo he visto y tantas veces me he negado a aceptarlo.

 **Vivio Takamachi Harlaown amada hija y novia.**

 **Abril 3 1988-Junio 19 2013**

— ¡Me niego a creer que estas muerta! ¡¿Porque me dejaste cuando todo iba tan bien?! ¡Necesito escuchar tu voz en las mañanas deseándome buena suerte! Enloquezco, ¡Enloquezco mierda! ¡¿Porque no me dejas olvidarte?! ¡¿Porque aunque tu cuerpo está aquí enterrado tu ser sigue conmigo?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

Me deje caer sobre la lápida y mi llanto no paro. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, solo sé que fue demasiado porque el encargado del cementerio me ordenó salir ya que cerrarían, pero no quiero ir a casa y sentir el mismo vacío de todos los días otra vez. Entre al auto y me recosté mirando a la nada, analizando que hacer. Quiero olvidarte Vivio, déjame olvidarte por favor.

Al día siguiente no tengo trabajo, no importa que me desvele, mañana no rindo facturas con nadie, ya sé a dónde ir.

Acelere a un bar al centro de la ciudad, hoy me emborracharía al extremo de sacarlo todo, en caso de que no pueda lo habré intentado. No soporto esta carga, saber que no pude hacer nada, querer haber sido yo quien esté bajo tierra y no ella. Me acostumbre a ella, fui una ilusa que creyó que sería eterno, una idiota por no aprovechar mejor el tiempo y crear más y mejores momentos. ¿Porque? ¿Porque me la arrebataron tan de repente?

— ¿Señorita? —Escuche una voz dudosa en medio del limbo. Eso no es posible, estoy sola en el auto. ¿En qué momento amaneció? —Señorita Stratos.

No puedo hablar, mi garganta está seca y completamente rasposa. Mis ojos están pesados, la luz me enceguece ¿Qué pasó?

—Está reaccionando, llamen a sus familiares.

— ¿Los familiares de quién?

—Los suyos señorita

— ¿Me habla a mí?

— ¿A quién más, señorita? — ¿Cuándo terminé en el hospital? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza y me recosté. Lo último que recuerdo es estar conduciendo de camino al bar... De ahí mi memoria se estuvo en blanco.

— ¡Einhart! —Exclamaron mis antiguas suegras, Nanoha y Fate mientras me abrazaban, detrás pude ver a Sieglinde y Victoria también junto a la que parecía una enfermera.

—Nos tenías bastante preocupadas—Reclamo Nanoha-san con un puchero en la cara, sé que a pesar de todo se preocupa por mí—Debes tener más cuidado al conducir mi niña—Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza y hubiera muerto de asfixia en ese mismo instante de no ser por Fate que le separó de mí.

—No la sofoques, ni siquiera sabe que pasó—De hecho Fate-san siempre fui la madre de Vivio que me mejor me cae, es como si comprendiera a la perfección mi personalidad—Einhald—Me llamó y le miré topándose con sus serios orbes borgoña—Tuviste un accidente de auto y estuviste en coma dos meses.

—Ya veo…—Fue lo único que dije.

—Estará internada una semana por precaución—Tomó la palabra el doctor mientras apuntaba unas cuantas observaciones en su plantilla.

—Está bien…—Tampoco es como si tuviera una gran motivación de salir. De seguro ya no tengo empleo, quien me espere, y de no ser porque habíamos comprado el apartamento por completo hace un año también me quedaba sin hogar, a menos que Nanoha-san y Fate-san se hicieran cargo de las mensualidades—Me siento algo cansada…

—Es normal, estuvo inactiva por dos meses su cuerpo apenas está recomponiéndose—Agregó el doctor mientras evacuaba la habitación, yo solo me senté y miré el amplio cielo azulado a través de la ventana. Mi mente viajaba a la nada, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de la única cosa capaz de reducir mi dolor: La muerte.

Quiero decir, estuve dos meses prácticamente en la nada sintiendo nada, es cómo si cuerpo hubiera estado muerto, porque incluso en mis sueños siento la amargura de su ausencia. Aunque por otro lado ¿realmente soy capaz de suicidarme? Esto es realmente estúpido, tanto que decía que el suicido era lo peor que una persona podía hacer y ahora realmente lo estoy considerando. Todos me dicen que siga adelante, que olvide a Vivio, que mi vida es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla pero estoy segura de que si Fate-san falleciera Nanoha-san estuviera de luto por años, su sonrisa sería completamente vacía y en su mirada quedaría siempre un deje de tristeza y si logra salir con alguien más sería un hombre porque cada mujer le recordaría a su amante fallecida, en caso de que fuera lo contrario Fate-san estaría igual que yo dado a lo parecidas que somos, aunque también es probable que Fate-san logré encontrar a alguien más y ser feliz lo que le queda de vida teniendo aun el recuerdo Nanoha.

Me gustaría ser de esas personas que se enamoran y desenamoran demasiado rápido, aunque de ser así la historia con Vivio no hubiera sido demasiado larga.

Definitivamente ya no sé qué pensar.

¿Si muriera podría ver a Vivio otra vez?

—Esto es ridículo—Me recriminé mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama y cerraba los ojos, dormir de verdad que sería lo mejor en estos momentos. Carajo no puedo dormir.

Abro mis ojos una vez más y decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer desahogarme de la manera más cliché del mundo. Tomando mi expediente y el bolígrafo en la punta de mi cama comienzo a escribir por la parte trasera del mismo expediente…

 _Llevo tres años viviendo la misma mierda de manera monótona, llevo tres años sintiendo un frío eterno y como estrujan cada vez más mi corazón. Todo el que me conoce sabe mi historia al derecho y al revés, aquel que no lo hace solo ocupa ir a mi vivienda, allí encontrará todo._

 _Yo tenía a una persona especial en este mundo, ahora ya no está y sufro. Miles de personas en el mundo pasan por situaciones similares o peores y siguen adelante, yo no, soy una persona bastante débil. A quien yo amaba me hacía ser fuerte pero ahora no le encuentro sentido serlo si no tengo a quien proteger._

 _Nadie entenderá esto hasta el día en que lo experimente, o si tienen la suerte morirán antes de sentirlo. Nadie entiendo lo difícil que es sepultar a quien es tu vida así que después de tanto reflexionar, de estar cerca de la muerte física (dado a que mi verdadera muerte fue cuando me quedé sola) he reflexionado que en la única manera en la que puedo sepultar algo es matándolo. Matando ya mi alegría, matando mi sonrisa, matando mi amor y matando mi mirada queda una sola cosa: Mis recuerdos._

 _La única manera de matar los recuerdos es matar a la mente y para eso debo apagarla, y la única manera de hacerlo es que yo deje de existir y eso es lo que pasará. Hoy 9 de Abril del año 2016 la vida de Einhald Stratos se extinguirá, pero solo de manera física, porque mi manera espiritual solo dormirá en paz a lado de mi amada Takamachi Vivio._

Dejé el expediente en dónde estaba y salí de la cama mareándome un poco una vez que estuve de pie pero recomponiéndome al instante. Me alegro de estar en hospital público porque pasar desapercibido es demasiado fácil, y también que los médicos y enfermeras están tan ocupados con otros miles de pacientes que la atención sobre mí es nula.

Tome las escaleras, nadie las usa, podré estar sin que nadie me siga o me juzgue para ir a la azotea. En un remoto caso de que el doctor haya regresado no sabrá en dónde estoy y asumirá que estoy en el sanitario a menos que decida llevarse el expediente, verá hasta que esté en su oficina mi despedida al mundo tan vacío y gris.

La vieja puerta oxidada de la azotea hizo un ruido bastante sordo mientras la abría, como lo odio. Me acerco al borde del lugar y miro abajo, el miedo quiere apoderarse de mi al notar los 43 pisos debajo de mí, seguro son como cien metros o tal vez más de altura. Si me voy de cabeza está garantizada mi muerte.

Solté un gran suspiro mientras me sentaba en la orilla de dicha azotea dejando que el frío viento me cale hasta lo más profundo ya que solo tengo una bata de hospital. Mi cabello se mece y tapa mi vista. Miro al cielo una vez más y sonrío de nuevo recordando cada momento junto a Vivio. Recuesto mis brazos en dónde estoy sentada y me dejo caer hacia atrás, ya no hay vuelta de hoja ni arrepentimientos, simplemente el cómo el aire se va de mi cuerpo mientras caigo cada vez más rápido perdiendo la poco a poco la consciencia, toda mi niñez, adolescencia, y vida adulta transcurre al momento de caer haciéndome ver lo valioso que es vivir, que todavía puedo hacerlo, pero ya es tarde. Mi mente se pone en completo negro y ya no me entero de nada.

Solo sé que tengo sueño, mi cuerpo me pesa y estoy por dormir, esta vez para siempre. No sé si alguien dormirá a mi lado pero por fin he conseguido lo que llevo tanto tiempo anhelando… Paz.

* * *

 **No ando emo ni nada, de una vez se los digo, fue simplemente que estaba escuchando música en mi teléfono y me dio la gana de hacer un one-shot por cada canción, cosa que no haré, tengo más de 1'000 canciones en mi teléfono (aunque muchas canciones son diferentes versiones de una sola) simplemente como me salgan y de diferentes fandom, por ejemplo, basándome en una canción que habla de la FriendZone escribiré un fic de alguien que está en la FrienZone pero de K-ON! porque se me dio la gana, de hecho ya llevo la mitad xD**

 **Un gusto que hayan llegado hasta este punto, nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot. :D**


End file.
